


I'm Different

by JAJAeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren's POV (mostly), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fresh Graduate!Levi, M/M, Oneshot, Scheming, Stalking, awkward!eren, high school!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a new hot neighbor and he can't help but wish his neighbor would notice him.</p><p>Eren loves to stalk his prey, I mean, love interest.</p><p>This is inspired by a music video I saw:   https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zwTaT0JeOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Different

**Author's Note:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT:
> 
> I won't be updating the Fan and the Actor this weekend since I'll be out of town for the whole weekend to take a test. Sorry but I hope you understand. I can't write properly this past few weeks because of this test. After this weekend, everything will be back to normal.

Eren has always to go home later than everyone else because of his sports activities in the school’s soccer team. He is a senior in Sina’s Public High School and the team captain of the school’s soccer team. The season was just over and he has time for some break before going back to the rigorous training that would last for months.

It was that day he was so glad he went home early instead of hanging out with his friends in the arcade.

He was approaching his house when he noticed an unfamiliar car parked on the house in front of them. No one’s lived there for quite some time so he’s surprised someone finally bought or rented it. As he approaches his house he noticed a short guy coming out from the car’s side picking up the boxes placed at the back of the car.

Eren gaped at how strong the man is when he lifted three large boxes at once. The man is wearing black long sleeves, rolled up to his elbows. The brunet would’ve laughed at how the man disappeared behind the boxes but all Eren could focus on is his new neighbor’s muscles contracting to uphold the heavy boxes.

His breath hitched when the man noticed him and looked at him. The man was beautiful in the manliest way ever.  The man has a jet black hair and an undercut parted near the middle that suited him in the best way possible. The man has piercing steely blue eyes gazing as if seeing you’re very soul and in this case, Eren’s.

His heart quickened and his face flushed red when the said man smirked at his direction. Eren barely noticed that he was staring and probably drooling over his new neighbor.

Eren felt embarrassment creep up his entire being. He isn’t even this kind of a person who blushes easily or stares obviously at someone else. It confused him that he’s behaving like this, now of all times. He can’t help but run towards their house and ignore the smirk and knowing look from his neighbor.

Eren winced when he unintentionally slammed the door.

“Eren, dear?” his mom shouted from the kitchen.

“Hi, mom. I’ll be in my room!” Eren rushes to his room. He swung the door opened and gently closing it. He immediately flopped down his bed spazzing at what just happened awhile ago.

He tries to calm himself down, breathing deeply to still his erratic heart.  But then the face of his new neighbor smirking flashed in his mind, Eren threw a fit against his pillow, hugging it tightly, kicking his fit against his bed sheets.

 _Alright, Eren calm down._ He took a few breaths and when he’s sure his heart is not beating as wild as before he went to the closet and changed. He went down for dinner wearing white shirt and his sweatpants.

After dinner his mom announced, “Eren, can you give this spaghetti to our new neighbor?”

Eren choked on his spit. “W-what? Why me?”

“C’mon. You’re just watching TV or you’d rather wash these dishes?” His mom asked, knowing his answer already.

“I’ll go now!” Eren grabbed the plastic ware and went outside.

As he was walking across, his heart started beating wildly.

_What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re just giving a housewarming gift, nothing else._

He almost slammed his head through the door. He’s confused. _When did I get here?_  He was silently wishing he’ll never reach his destination but at the same time he also wanted to see the man again.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door and waited.

When no one answered, he knocked again. He was sure his neighbor didn’t go out. He might’ve watched his house a few times since he arrived home.

He was never known for patience so he knocked on the door once again but this time the door swung open even before he had the chance to.

“What?” the same short guy from before stares at him mildly amused and annoyed at the same time.

“Ah… Uhm… Ah…” Eren lost his ability to talk. Why? Because, apparently, Eren’s new neighbor is staring at him naked. Well, half naked with his towel hanging dangerously on his hips. His hair tousled from shower, dripping down his pale skin from his torso to his packed abdominal muscles and further.

Eren gulped. He blushed when he saw him smirking.

“Like what you see?”

“Y-yeah…” Eren replied breathily. “I mean! No. Yes. N-no!” Eren shook his head. He was breathing heavily from all the overwhelming things happening to him right now.

“What do you want brat?”  The man smirked.

“I’m not a brat.” Eren frowned. The smaller man rolled his eyes. “I’m here to give you this.”

Eren handed the plastic container to the smaller man.

“That’s a housewarming gift from my mom.” The brunet explained.

Levi inspected the container and said, “Thanks.”

Eren smiled shyly. “I-I’m Eren by the way.”

The smaller man smirked. “Levi.”

Eren smiled some more but blushed when he saw Levi staring at him intently. “H-hi… B-bye…”

Eren turned around and half-walked and half-ran towards his house.

When he got inside he rushes to the nearest window and peaked, looking to see if his new neighbor, Levi, is still there.

He isn’t.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief before jumping to see his mother behind him. She’s giving him a curious look.

“Did you give it to him?” his mom asked.

“Yeah. He said thanks.” Eren replied.

“Okay, that’s good.” His mother smiled and went back to the kitchen.

Eren ran to his room and lied down on his bed picturing Levi in his towel fresh from the shower. The water slides down every curve his body. Swerving around his tout muscles and abs. Eren licked his lips subconsciously.

He thinks about what it would taste like if he licks it. A pleasant shudder ran through his spine and centered at his groin.

Eren looks down at the tent on his pants. _Fuck,_ he thought as he slowly reaches at the hem of his sweatpants.

 

\------

 

Eren follows Levi everywhere. If the raven-haired goes for a run, Eren would go, too. If Levi goes to the supermarket, Eren would find a reason to buy something in the supermarket.

One day, Eren volunteered to wash his dad’s car just because Levi’s washing his car, too.

Eren is almost half done when he saw Levi strip his white tank top as he finishes cleaning his car. The brunet can’t help but ogle at the man’s body presented in front of him.

Levi noticed his staring and turns around to see a certain brunet blushing profusely while scrubbing the car.

Another time, Eren saw Levi walking down the street. The brunet was planning to act sick and faint in front of the smaller man, hoping that the man would catch him and take care of him. And maybe bring him home.

Eren’s heart quickened at his daydream.

The brunet is about to pass Levi when he didn’t notice a small bump on the concrete street. His shoes made contact forcing him forward. He tries to stop falling but gravity was greater. He fell down face first on the floor.

Eren groaned in pain.

“Are you okay, brat?” a certain voice Eren loves spoke above him.

Eren only groaned in response. He looks up and tries to smile and act cute. He gave a confused look when Levi looked at him with disgust.

“W-what?” Eren asked.

“You’re bleeding.” Levi replied taking out a handkerchief and handing it over to Eren.

Eren gladly took it and resisted to smell the piece of cloth. He placed it in his head but it was dry. There was no blood.

“You’re nose, shithead.” Levi spoke when Eren only grimaced to see no blood in the handkerchief.

Instead of getting mad at Levi’s name-calling, he smiled goofily until he tasted iron in his tongue.

“Tsk.” Levi took the handkerchief from his hands and placed it gently to wipe at his bleeding nose.

Eren can’t help but grin.

 

\------

 

It’s been three months since Levi moved in across from Eren’s. And the brunet never fails to sneak a peek, plotting schemes or follow Levi around. One particular moment he was caught snooping around by his mom.

“Do you like him?” his mom suddenly asked from his back. Eren almost slammed his head against the window.

Levi is now cleaning his window on the front lawn. He’s been wiping four panes of window for thirty minutes now. It’s practically shining right now.

“N-no, I’m not.” Eren denied.

“Eren, I know you especially if you like someone. You have these stalking tendencies. Remember our old neighbor before, the blonde man from across the street?”

“We had a neighbor before?” Eren interrupted.

“I can’t believe you forgot about it. Maybe you’re so traumatized.” His mom looks at Eren and smiled. “He was your first love. Do you remember his name?”

Eren thought about it at first but no one comes up to his mind thus, he shook his head.

His mom sighed.

“His name’s Erwin. He also leaved at that house when you were in your first grade in middle school. I noticed that you’re always sneaking at this very same window every time. Sometimes you would even leave a present in his front door step.”

Eren looked guilty because two days ago, he left a present (a flower he picked in his mom’s garden) outside Levi’s door.

“You were always following him around. You even drag Armin with you and you would follow him everywhere. I was very scared, you know. You might get lost in following him. Good thing Armin’s there with you. Then, he suddenly moved and you even dared to ask why tears threating to fall down. You cried for days when you learned that he’s getting married. That’s how I knew you were gay.” His mother retold his forgotten heartbreaking memory of his first love.

“So, I’m always like this?” Eren asked. Now, he understands why he’s like this – always sneaking around, following Levi around secretly.

His mom nodded. “It’s funny because it’s like history repeating itself.”

Eren looked somber. “So, he’ll also leave and get married?”

His mom laughed heartily at his son’s response. “Oh Eren, you’re so naïve when it comes to love. History may repeat itself but tomorrow’s a mystery. If you’ll do something about your little love problem maybe, something will change in your favor.”

Eren smiled. “I can’t believe I’m listening to your love advice.”

Thus, Eren decided to man-up and do something about his feelings.

 

\------

 

“Hi, Levi!” Eren greeted as soon as he came out from his house. He crossed the street almost running. Levi is getting his morning newspaper holding a cup of coffee in his one hand.

Eren ran to hug him. The shorter man smiled and hugged him back. Levi placed his free hand on Eren’s hip and leaned up to kiss the brunet.

Eren smiled and kissed back.

“Hi, brat. Are you going to practice now?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded excitedly. “Yup, I’ll be back around night time though. Coach is grinding our bodies to the bone. It’s tiring but it’s fun!”

Levi smiled. “As long as you’re having fun.”

“I’ll see you later, ok?” Eren asked hopeful.

Levi rolled his eyes. “You know you’re always welcome to my home, brat.”

They shared a few kisses again before Levi forced Eren to go to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't update so I'm giving you this Oneshot instead. Hope you liked it.


End file.
